Dogama
Dogama is a small Fanged Wyvern which is the juvenile form of Dodogama. |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Due to being juvenile Dodogama, Dogama largely resemble their adult counterparts, except they're nowhere near as fat or bulky. Their lower jaws are also smaller relative to their size compared to their adult form, having only one section at the front which allows them to dig out small rocks. They still have blue scales with orange stripes covering their body. Some larger and chubbier Dogama have been sighted which are known to be older individuals. These individuals are usually seen in fewer numbers amongst a group of Dogama. Behavior Dogama can be rather aggressive and are known to attack other small monsters in groups and sometimes even larger monsters. But, if the monster is too large, the Dogama will flee from the area. Dogama are known to become especially aggressive when something is attacking their adult counterpart, Dodogama. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Dogama take a position fairly low on the food chain due to their small size, but they're known to occasionally feed on other small monsters alongside rocks. But, almost every other monster they come across is capable of preying on them. Behavior towards Other Monsters Dogama will attack other small monsters rather quickly, but it will stay away together with other Dogama from large monsters unless a Dodogama is being attacked at which point the Dogamas will attack whatever is attacking the Dodogama. Tracks Dogama can't leave behind any tracks due to being a small monster. Specific Locale Interactions Dogama doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Dogama doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Like Dodogama, Dogama are known to eat rocks for defense. These rocks can be combined with their saliva which will cause them to become volatile projectiles that can be spit at predators. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Four-Legged * Infraorder: Unknown * Superfamily: Unknown * Family: Dodogama Dogama are the juvenile forms of the Dodogama and are known to only flee an area from a strong monster as they're considered stronger than both Jagras or Girros. Habitat Range Dogama have been found inhabiting the same areas as their adult counterparts, being the Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Dogama aren't very high on the food chain due to their small size, but they primarily feed on rocks anyways. They're known to occasionally feed on small monsters like Barnos or Gastodon. Their small size makes them easy pickings for large monsters like Lavasioth, Uragaan, Cavornia, Crimson Voluron and the occasional Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations Dogama have yet to fully develop their lower jaws fully, but they already have a small section at the front which they can use for digging up small rocks. These small rocks can be mixed with their saliva to make volatile projectiles which they can spit at prey and foes. Their smaller size and lack of bulk or fat also makes them more agile than their adult counterparts. Behavior Dogama are small monsters which can be rather aggressive towards intruders, even large monsters, but they'll run at the sight of a large, powerful monster. They also seem to become very aggressive towards anything that's attacking their adult counterpart. Attacks High Rank * Growl: Dogama will growl towards a hunter. * Bite: Dogama will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Rock Shot: Dogama will dig a small rock out of the ground which it'll then swallow, causing it to become a bit fatter. It will then shoot the rock back out towards a hunter as it has now become a volatile projectile. This projectile will explode upon impact with the ground or something. If hunters are hit directly, they can be knocked away and might cause them to be afflicted with Blastblight. If hunters are hit by the small explosion, they can be knocked down. G-Rank * Leap: Dogama will leap towards a hunter and try to slam itself into them which can knock them down. Damage Effectiveness WIP Carves High Rank G-Rank Quests WIP Notes * Dogama's carves are used for Dodogama equipment. * Dogama, like many other aggressive small monsters, can be recruited as a Tailraider and can also be used for the Tailraider Ride once befriended by the hunter's Palico. Trivia * Dogama was made to be like Jagras for Great Jagras and Girros for Great Girros, but for Dodogama. Credits * TheElusiveOne: For the icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310